Ranger Gets Re-Trained
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie is trying to bring out more of Carlos in their private lives.


RANGER GETS SOME RE-TRAINING

BY: Manchester Stubborn Pansy

Stephanie was in her apartment and a note was slipped under her door. It read "TIME IS SHORT. MAKE YOUR PEACE NOW."

Stephanie called RangeMan's Dispatch. "RangeMan Security, how may I direct you call?"

"Hal, who is my partner for today?"

"Hi, Steph. Manny will be your partner for today. He is probably almost there. Is there a problem?"

"I have picked up another stalker. He left a note under my door."

"I will wait until Manny gets here before I come to work."

"Call if you need us. Should I tell Ranger?"

"No. I will show him the note. Thanks, Hal."

Manny knocked on the door. Stephanie check the peephole. It was Manny. Stephanie opened the door and let him in. Manny stepped inside and hugged Stephanie. "You ready, Wifey?"

"Hubby, I found this note when I woke up." Manny read the note and he was furious. Someone was threatening Stephanie and he would not stand for that.

"Don't worry, Wifey. I will keep you safe."

"I know you will try, Hubby."

"You ready for work?"

"Yes, let's go." Manny opened the door and checked the hallway.

No hidden people visible. Manny escorted her to the SUV and buckled her in. He drove her straight to RangeMan. Stephanie went straight to Ranger's office.

"Morning, Babe." "Ranger said. Stephanie sat on the couch and looked at him. "I got this note this morning." Ranger read the note and then looked at Stephanie. "Any idea of who this might be?"

"Not yet." "Babe, do we need to double your bodyguards?"

"No. Not yet. But can I keep Manny as a permanent partner?"

"Any reason why?"

"Because he is always calling me Wifey and I call him Hubby. This presents a front to my skips as he is my husband and my bodyguard. It also means they would have to go through him to get to me." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "If I work with one partner then we can learn what the other one will do in different circumstances. But maybe we should ask Manny to see if he has objections."

Ranger called down to the control room and had them send Manny to his office.

Manny knocked on the door. "Enter."

"You called for me?"

"Have a seat Manny."

"Hubby, you know I have picked up another stalker. I have talked it over with Ranger and I would like you to become my current permanent partner. Have you any objections?"

"No, Wifey. I would be honored. Why did you choose me though?"

"Hubby, if people think we are a couple when they see us out together maybe more of the stalkers will think twice before they try anything."

"Wifey, it would be a honor to protect you. But will this cause any friction between you and Ranger with my addressing you as "Wifey"?"

Ranger spoke up. "Manny, I know you care about her and yes we have had you married once before. I also know I can trust you not to put any added pressure on her." "No, sir, I won't."

"Then get with Tank and have him draw up a new schedule for you both."

"Yes, sir. Will you be doing any skips today, Wifey?"

"No, Ranger would prefer me to stay here today."

"I agree with him. We need time to find out who are dealing with."

"Thanks, Hubby. I will see you first thing in the morning."

"I will be ready. Thanks for the chance to take care her, Ranger."

"You are welcome, Manny." Manny leaves the office and smiles. That plays right into his plans.

Manny has always wanted to be close to Stephanie. Now he gets her almost full time as his partner. The only thing better was for her to be his real live wife. But he is willing to wait.

Stephanie stays at RangeMan doing searches and researching some of her former skips. She found 2 men who have been released lately. She gets their information printed off. She calls a few of her friends and has them listen to the Burg grapevine for additional information. One friend calls late in the afternoon to tell her that Ted Hunter is known to frequent Lucky's Pub after 10 PM. He drinks a few before going home to bed.

Stephanie takes this information to Ranger and they set up a plan. Then Ranger calls Manny up to the Office. "Manny, there has been a change of plans."

"OK, fill me in."

"I want you to go with Stephanie to Lucky's Pub over on 2nd Avenue with a team outside. Use the ear buds and Stephanie will be wired and I want you to scare a suspect as a jealous husband."

"What time?"

"About 10 PM."

"Sounds good to me."

"You pick who you want to go with you. Should only take 2 or 3 men."

"I will be ready."

"Thanks, Manny."

"My privilege to defend her honor and stop this man if he is the stalker."

"Hubby, this man is not known for carrying any weapons but he is a little cocky."

"I am can knock that down a peg or two if I have to."

"I appreciate your protection. Get some rest Hubby."

"I will. Is that all Ranger?"

"Yes, Manny and thanks."

"Just doing my job of keeping Wifey safe."

Manny left the office and went to check his equipment and to pick his team for the night. Manny chuckled to himself. He got to pay attention to Stephanie like a husband should and to rid her of a stalker who could hurt her. It was going to be fun tonight!

About ten minutes until 10 PM Manny picked up Stephanie and they drove to Lucky's Pub.

Hal and Hector took up their post outside.

Stephanie and Manny went inside. Stephanie chose a table in the corner so Manny could have his back to the wall.

They ordered their drinks. Lester was at the bar and made Stephanie's drink virgin.

They were there about 30 minutes when Ted walked up to the bar. He ordered a beer.

Stephanie and Manny let Ted get comfortable.

After 20 minutes Stephanie and Manny walked up behind Ted. "Did you leave this note for my wife?" Ted looked up at him. He was shocked at the size of Manny. "I didn't send it."

Manny pulled him up by his shirt. "You are FTA and you threatened my wife." "Stephanie is not married."

"Stephanie, is my wife I told you." Stephanie pulled out the false license which proved her name was Stephanie Martin.

Manny grabbed Ted's arm and put it behind his back and Ted tried to jerk it away. In the process he hit Manny's chest.

"Boy, you will regret that."

Stephanie grabbed his free arm and Ted tried to hit her. Stephanie used her hip and flipped him onto his back and put her foot on his private area and verily put weight on that area.

"You ever threaten me again and I will really turn my Hubby loose on you. He will not be as gentle as I am being. But why did you threaten me in the first place?" "You sent me to jail for 5 years. You need to suffer too."

"Stupid punk I was not the one who stole the cop car then failed to show up in court. It is my job to get you back to court. I have nothing to do with sentencing. So next time you want to be stupid threaten a judge. That will get you another 20 years in the slammer."

Manny picked him up tightened the cuffs and led him outside to Hal and Hector. They load him into the SUV.

Stephanie hands them the retrieval papers and turns back to Manny.

"Thank you for keeping me safe, Hubby"

Manny kissed her forehead and told her "Remind me not to get you angry. I value my jewels too much."

Stephanie laughed out loud. "Hubby, I would never do that to you. I love you too much."

Manny pulled her into a tight hug and said "Are you ready to go home, Wifey?" "Yes, Hubby, I am." Manny helped her with her coat and they headed back to RangeMan and Ranger met them in the garage.

"You OK, Babe?"

"I am fine."

"Boss?"

"Yes, Manny".

"Word of warning to you. Do not make her mad. She tossed the FTA on the floor and put her foot on his jewels."

Ranger let out a belly laugh. "Babe!"

"He was mad at me because he had to spend 5 years in prison and I told him the judge sentenced him not me. He threatened the wrong person."

Ranger pulled her close then turned to Manny. "Thanks for keeping her safe." "My pleasure, Boss."

"Have a good night, Wifey."

"I will."

Ranger took Stephanie upstairs and showed her how happy he was she was safe. Stephanie went in and Ranger joined her in the shower.

Once they are in bed Ranger and he looked at her and told her." I love you, Babe." "I love you too, Carlos."

"How do you know which persona is in the room with you?"

"Ranger's voice is different than yours."

"My voice?"

"Yes! Ranger's voice has an authoritarian sound to it. But when I hear that love tone I know it is Carlos here with me. Have you ever noticed I rarely question Carlos' requests but I often question Ranger mainly so he knows he does not control me you do."

Ranger ran his fingers down her cheek. "Thank you for loving me. I still don't know how you found Carlos. He has been hidden so long behind Ranger I almost lost track of him."

"Carlos, in my view Ranger is too no-nonsense to ever let anyone love him. Me I want the man of my choice to want to be with me the person not someone to control and order around. I honestly think that is why I refuse to marry Joe. He wants to change me the person into someone he can control my whole life. Ranger is the same way. But with you, Carlos, I can tell you my deepest feelings and never feel like you are making fun of me. You are soft enough to love and it makes me CRAVE being close to you. Can you imagine anyone craving the rough edges of Joe or Ranger?"

"Now I see Ranger through your eyes I will try to separate us more often."

"Do my a favor Carlos."

"Anything, Babe."

"Never let Ranger near this room. It is just for you and me."

" I give you permission to throw Ranger out if you find him in this room. He can sleep in his office."

Stephanie moved over and kissed Carlos.

Two hours later Carlos asked Stephanie if Carlos is better in bed than Ranger. Stephanie smiled at him and said, "Carlos could teach Ranger a few lessons but remember he is not allowed in this room so he won't ever get the chance."

Carlos chuckled and said "I love the way you are retraining me. I am not even upset nor do I think relearning to me a better man to be a bad thing. Your ideas for changing Carlos are things my own mother has wished for me. She doesn't like the rough side of Ranger as much as I have allowed to him to develop. I love you, Babe." "I love you too, Carlos. You are the most important person to me."

Carlos pulled her to him and proceeded to show how loving he can be and it took him an hour or more to prove to her that her visions were right and he found out when he took care of her needs first she would not leave him unsatisfied in any way.

Oh boy did they enjoy themselves! Sleep may be over rated when good loving is what is keeping you awake!


End file.
